Azar
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix es una niña caprichosa, al menos para Lucius. Un juego de azar le darà una oportunidad de enseñarle un par de cosas. "El azar sólo favorece a quien sabe cortejarlo". Charles Nicolle.


**Capítulo: 1**

**Caprichos**

Niebla.

Una niebla densa cubría todas las calles desde temprano. Niebla densa que había obligado a más de uno a correr para encontrarse en casa antes de que todo empeorara.

Pero a ellos no les incomodaba.

Desde lo lejos podía verse las luces prendidas en toda la mansión. Imponente, arrogante le parecía, tal como a ella le gustaba.

Lestrange lanzó su siguiente carta que dio un pequeño silbido hasta encontrarse encima de la brillante mesa junto con las demás. Bellatrix sonrió.

Daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa, como una fiera que se prepara para atacar, intimidante, no sólo por la postura, los movimientos y la forma en que los miraba a los dos, diferente a cada uno cuando se cruzaban las miradas, sino por aquel seductor vestido que llevaba esa noche, rojo para variar, Malfoy suponía para qué.

Seducción.

Aunque no favoreciera a ninguno de los dos en nada, más bien en todo a veces, sabía también que no le gustaba perder, y menos aún que su marido perdiese, así que, como cada uno utilizaba las armas que poseía, ella utilizaba mejorla suya, le hubiese extrañado que no fuera así.

Seducción.

Lo distraía.

Rodolphus conocía bien su juego, lo que era otro punto a su favor, aunque sabía bien que no dejaría que llegara más lejos.

Te toca, Malfoy.

También conocía bien a aquel mortífago y la posesión que tenía sobre ella.

Bien.

Lanzó otra carta y Bellatrix sonrió.

Parece que te distraigo un poco, Lucius.

Había dado vueltas a su alrededor toda la noche, pasando su mano levemente por su espalda, suave, como una caricia que no llegaba a ser tal, podía sentir su respiración al pasar, su jadeo a veces, su suspiro; y cuando se alejaba le mandaba una de aquellas miradas que lo decían todo.

El rubio miró con sus claros ojos grises a Bella que le dirigía una mirada incitante desde el respaldar del asiento de su marido.

Para nada.

Juegos, juegos, eso era lo único que sabía que quería Bellatrix de los demás, juegos…nada más; pero, en cierta manera, no le molestaba para nada que fuera así.

Jugaban bajo un límite, un monto de dinero considerable puesto hasta una determinada hora, las doce; el primero que tuviera más dinero hasta aquella hora era el vencedor, esas eran las reglas, de otra forma nunca acabarían, dada la fortuna que cada uno poseía. Y nunca se terminaba. A Bellatrix le divertía verlos jugar, no eran simples juegos, lo sabía bien, eran más que eso, era una demostración de fuerza, una lucha interna por ver quién era mejor, podía verlo claro aunque no había palabras de por medio, podía verlo mejor en sus ojos, los ojos penetrantes, verdes, tan parecidos de los dos, pero a la vez tan diferentes, en ocasiones le gustaba compararlos;lo que tenían en común; los dos fríos, calculadores, penetrantes; sus diferencias al mirarla a ella; los de su marido inexpresivos, había comenzado a conocerlos, fríos, inexpresivos, calculadores, el de Malfoy al contrario revelaban todo cuando sentía, odio, rencor, desdén, le gustaba mirarlos; pero los dos igualmente poseían eso al mirarla.

Lujuria.

Y le divertía.

Jugaba alrededor de ellos, pasando, mirando inocentemente, le gustaba jugar hasta hacerlos perder la poca concentración que tenían en su presencia, esa era la única razón por la que asistia a esos juegos.

Pero aquella noche no.

Un diamante, un enorme, brillante y bien cuidado diamante era la razón de su atención aquella noche.

Un collar lo llevaba de colgante, le encantaba; a pesar de lo que todos dijeran Bellatrix también tenía debilidades, unas debilidades, gustos y caprichos que nunca dejaba de complacer; unas debilidades, que a veces, no parecían tan normales para los demás, pero no le importaba, debilidades, deseos; y aquel diamante los despertaba. Tenía que ser suyo.

Una reliquia familiar de los Malfoy, lo sabía bien, todo, desde la edad media, había costado sangre y muchas vidas; tal vez era aquello, pero le había causado unos deseos y un impulso irrefrenable por tenerlo, podía comprar los que quisiera…pero no.

Quería ese.

Un regalo para su hermana; otra de las posibles razones por la que quería aquel diamante; ¿odio?; no, definitivamente no; ¿envidia? Tal vez…

Te gané, Lestrange.

Bellatrix volvió la cabeza incrédula hacia la mesa, no podía estar pasando.

Pero, sí, aquel monto mayor se encontraba del lado de Malfoy que sonreía satisfecho, se inclinó hacia delante para recoger lo que le correspondía mientras Lestrange soltaba las cartas desinteresadamente a su lado de la mesa.

No tan rápido.

El rubio se mostró sorprendido por tener a Bellatrix casi sobre él, inclinada sobre la mesa. El seductor vestido daba paso a un sugerente escote que por un momento perturbó el rostro de Malfoy; Bella sonrió y éste recuperó la compostura.

¿Qué quieres, Lestrange?

Bella se levantó lentamente de la mesa ante la mirada atenta de los dos mortífagos.

Un juego legal- murmuró como para sí misma- pensaba que no conozco las reglas del todo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Bella dirigió la vista hacia su marido.

Pensé que conocía las reglas del juego.

¿Insinúas que hice trampa?- la voz de Malfoy sonaba peligrosa.

¿Trampa?- soltó divertida Bellatrix acercándosele- no me digas, Lucius que tienes esas manías; no te las conocía…

El mortífago desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

Habla claro, Bellatrix.

Bella volvió a levantarse y caminar alrededor de la mesa.

Pensé que el juego se terminaba cuando uno de los dos se quedara sin nada…

Pues así es, yo…

…a media noche.

El salón se quedó en silencio, el silencio de la comprensión. Segundos más tarde, sonaban las campanadas desde el salón principal.

Las once.

Sabía lo que se proponía.

El juego terminó Bellatrix- siseó el rubio- no hay nada que discutir.

La mujer se abalanzó sobre él dejando sus rostros a unos centímetros.

Si hay mucho que discutir, Malfoy.

Posó sus ojos grises de nuevo en el diamante sobre la mesa y Malfoy comprendió del todo sus intenciones.

Bien- declaró- no sé lo que quieres, pero.

El juego no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

Ahora miraba a su marido, unos segundos en los que se decían todo, Malfoy sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado; respiró incómodo; siempre le había parecido algo perturbable la forma en que esos dos parecían comunicarse.

Tiene razón.

Lucius dirigió su mirada inconforme en el mortífago.

¿Qué? – reclamó- pero tú piensas que yo..? – Bella sonrió satisfecha, Malfoy cruzó los brazos molesto, sabía que no tenía otra opción- entonces qué propones, maldita sea….? –hablaba más para Bella que para Lestrange- por si no lo notaste ya no tienen nada.

De eso no te preocupes, Lucius- sonrió satisfecha Bella- no decían las reglas que podías escoger lo que quisieras para continuar – Malfoy arqueó las cejas levemente, si que Bella conocía las reglas cuando las quería recordar; Bellatrix miró a su alrededor, entonces, escoge lo que quieras.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

Miró a Bellatrix, una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujaba en el rostro. Bufó. Siempre le había molestado aquel aire de niña caprichosa que tenía, siempre queriendo satisfacer todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, sea el que sea, costara lo que costara; tan diferente a su prometida…era una de las razones por las que había elegido a Narcisa y no a Bellatrix como esposa; caprichos, no había más.

Un odio irracional, un odio que le sacaba de quicio crecía en su interior mientras miraba.

Un odio que le hacía desear darle una lección.

¿Qué propones?

Bellatrix rodó los ojos por el techo. Una mirada burlona en sus ojos grises, una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Una noche con tu esposa.

El ambiente se sintió tenso, claramente tenso. El silencio bañó todo por unos segundos.

Malfoy si apenas se creía sus palabras, habían salido así, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentía repentinamente valiente, y más al ver la mirada de burla de la mortífaga.

¿qué?- Bellatrix lo miraba furiosa.

¿Miedo Lestrange?- hablo el rubio- no me digas que ahora eres tú la que tiene miedo de perder.

La mortífaga perdió el poco color que tenía, los puños apretados, la mandíbula rígida por la furia. La retaba.

Veremos quién es el del miedo.

Sabía cuánto lo deseaba.

Malfoy dirigió su vista hacia el hombre de penetrantes ojos verdes.

Y qué dices tu, Lestrange?- una mirada retadora en sus ojos- o me vas a decir que…?

Adelante.

Ojos inexpresivos, pero que Bellatrix conocía bien, sentía las mismas ganas de ganar que ella, nunca se le escapaba nada, mirada penetrante, asesina.

Bellatrix sonrió depredadora, feliz porque era una de las veces en las que le gustaba probar el carácter de su marido.

Un juego largo e intenso, perdía y ganaba. Bella no apartaba los ojos del reloj.

Parece que vamos ganando no?- preguntó divertida al ver el monto en su lado- a mi hermana no le va a gustar…

Las doce.

Bien, creo que…

No tan rápido.

El rubio puso las demás cartas en la mesa, era claro el resultado, tan claro que la duda apareció en los ojos de Bella.

¿Qué?

Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella clavando sus ojos en ella.

Nos vamos, Bella.

***

Bien qué les pareció??? Je,je,je creo que no me salió del todo como planeaba, quería darle algo de más personalidad a Rodolphus porque odio que sea el clásico pasivo al lado de Bellita, puff!!!!, pero bueno, lo mejoraré, je,je, no saben las cosas que es capaz de hacer…pero bueno, no estuvo tal mal verdad??? DIGANME POR FAVOR!!! Me dan consejillos acerca de lo que les gustó y sigo, me dicen lo que no les gustó y lo quito…así soy yo, no vivo para nada más que para escribir algo que nazca de mi corazón pero que les agrade me dicen???

Bien, a propósito dedico este fic a Maylenne porque ella es la que me inspiró para escribir más a Lucius, gracias a ti linda!!!!

Si quieren pasan por mis demás fics, je,je aquí haciendo mi promoción,,je,je!!! Nos vemos!!!

Bye

Comentarios por favor!!!!

Los quiero a todos.

Con cariño:

Rose Bellatrix :)


End file.
